


Eureka

by merry_magpie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	Eureka

"Eureka!"

"What? Again?" Cordelia asked.

"What?" Wesley blinked.

"I said 'again,' dumb ass."

"I think you're confused."

"Duh."

"I was sitting here researching these texts." His hands ran over the volumes in front of him. "I found the key to translating this specific text and said 'eureka'."

"Exactly, 'eureka.'"

"At the risk of this turning into an Abbott and Costello routine, why exactly are you fixated on my saying 'eureka?'"

"You just throw around 'eureka's' like no one is listening, Mr. Super Linguist. Just remember that there are Champions in my apartment that get their hopes up."

"I'll remember that."


End file.
